The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Miss Freya
Summary: Tatsuha celebrates his first ever Christmas holiday with none other than his beloved Ryuichi Sakuma! But while he is more than content just to be spending time with Ryuichi, the singer has a few plans of his own to make this year one to remember...
1. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas  
**Pairings:** Tatsuha/Ryuichi/Tatsuha  
**Warnings:** POV, Fluff, Romance, Crazy, Randomness, Holidayness  
**Author's Notes:** Okay! A quite interlude from my other fics (which I am still working on, btw!) for something for the holiday season! This is written for the lemonadvent calender community on livejournal, but I wanted to post it here as well 

There will be a total of 12 chapters (not including the prologue, which this is) depicting each line from the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". No more explanation than that :O Watch the chaos enuse! 

**Prologue**

------------------ 

It was going to be my first Christmas. That probably sounds weird for a lot of people…being 19 and having your first Christmas holiday, but it's true. I'm Buddhist, a Buddhist monk, with a pretty strictly Buddhist household (in fact ONLY), so my old man didn't really want us to celebrate it. It's not like's an insanely important holiday in Japan, but it did always seem fun to me. 

Anyway, that year, the year of my 19th birthday was when I was going to celebrate Christmas. Why? 19 isn't very special, really. But it _is_ special because the miracle of all miracles happened to me last year around this time! Ryuichi Sakuma – yes, THE Ryuichi Sakuma – and I started dating. 

No, I'm so not shitting you, here. We _really_ did. 

Fucking awesome, isn't it? Yes, sometimes life is very good. 

Anyway, now that that's cleared up let's go on with my story, shall we? Right-o. So, my Ryuichi wanted to make that year special, because not only was it going to be my first year of celebrating Christmas, but our one-year anniversary was coming up (so was my birthday, but I tended to ignore that part). 

So, Ryuichi being Ryuichi came up with a funky idea to lay it out. 

There's a song…The Twelve Days of Christmas or something. He wanted to count down…start celebrating stuff on the 13th and go with each part of the song. I hand't heard it but he said it'll be more fun than we could handle. 

…and when Ryuichi says that, anyone should be nervous. 

------------------ 

_To be continued..._


	2. The First Day of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas  
**Pairings:** Tatsuha/Ryuichi/Tatsuha  
**Warnings:** POV, Fluff, Romance, Crazy, Randomness, Holidayness, sexyness  
**Author's Notes:** Yay! Chapter 1, w007 w007! The FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS:D It's rather cracked, just FYI. I hope everyone enjoys it! Also, for those who do NOT know the song, at the end of each chapter I'm going to repost the lyrics as they build. There are TWELEVE days of x-mas, so each chapter will cover a new line, understood? Sweet! 

Mmm, yeah, this chapter also has lime and mentions of lemon, so watch out ; 

**Chapter 1 - The First Day of Christmas**

------------------ 

The loud thump outside the door should have been the first indication that Ryuichi's plan was set into action. But, being the tired 18 – almost 19 – year-old that I was, I just turned over and pulled the blanket over my head. It was when the place went silent I got worried. 

Looking groggily up at the calendar, scribbled all over on the wall across from the bed, I saw that it was, in fact, the 13th of the December. 12 days until Christmas. Wonderful…I hoped. 

I pretty much rolled over and fell out of the bed. But that's how I got up most mornings unless I was, like, freakishly late to class. 

Oh, right! To take a two minute coffee break, let's go over some other things. Since I was almost 19, I'd graduated High School and started to go to a University in Tokyo. It was a death-match with my dad to work it out, but I eventually convinced him the Religious Studies programs were much better, so he let me apply, and 'lo and behold! I was accepted. The main bonus for me, though, was that I got to stay with Ryuichi… 

Of course he didn't know. He thought I was staying with Eiri, and my brother was more than happy to pretend I was in turn for me being out of the house. 

Now back to the fun-filled story of me. 

So I eventually slumped out of the bedroom to where the thump was heard. Down the hallway, around the giant chili plant and the framed poster of John Lennon. Ryuichi had a lot of random shit like that, but it was essential. But walking into the living room made me just stop. Now, I understand the tradition of Christmas Trees, but what was in the that room was _definitely not_ a Christmas Tree… 

"Ryu..ichi?" 

It was…big. And green. Well, most trees were green, but it was green. And big. Puffy, kinda, with more of a bare trunk and the leaves at the top. I always thought Christmas Trees were supposed to be pine of some sort, but this was clearly not. And it had giant fruit ornaments hanging from it. Maybe Ryuichi was going for a tropical theme? I was almost afraid to ask if the seasonal penguins were being replaced with flamingos. 

"Ahhh, do you like it, Ta-kun?" he asked, bouncing over and throwing his arms around me. I just stared at it. And stared. And stared some mo—hey, the ornaments were kind of reflective and sparkly. First thing the morning, that was very amusing. 

"…You don't like it?" Most of the time, Ryuichi wears his emotions on his sleeve, and the dejectedness in his voice was evident. So I did what I usually do, hug him and don't leg go…not like I wanted to, anyway. 

"It's…green." 

He just laughed. "What color _should_ it be, na?" 

"…Green?" 

"Right!" 

Taking a step closer, I pulled Ryuichi with me, who only seemed to beam more at his accomplishment. The ornaments were all alike, hung all over the branches like the tree was really in bloom or harvest or something. 

"This isn't the Christmas Tree, is it?" To that he just burst out laughing. I frowned. It seemed like a pretty legitimate question to me, but apparently I was wrong. Very wrong. Ryu doesn't usually laugh so hard he can't breath like that. In fact, I was threatening to give him CPR which…ended up in a bit of _something_ for a few minutes. 

After that little interlude, we were sitting on the living room floor, me still in my boxers and Ryuichi in his sweater and warm slacks from being out side, stared at the tree. It was pretty imposing, in my opinion. I don't think it was meant for an apartment in Tokyo. 

"So…what's it for, then?" It seemed like odd timing for random redecorating. 

"It's Pear Tree!" he just said proudly, gazing up at it like it was his first born son. "They're not in season this time of year, so I got pear ornaments instead to make it all bloom-like." 

It was a great idea, it really was. And he actually did a good job. But there was just one, itty bitty, teeny tiny detail… 

"Um…why?" 

"You'll see!" 

Oh, did I ever see… 

------------------ 

I was happily spent for the third time that night. Even happier to just lay there, ignoring being sticky and sweaty – I kind of liked the feeling, anyway – and being able to rest and snuggle up against Ryuichi. Yes, I snuggle. Who wouldn't want to snuggle with Ryuichi? I like to think of him as my snuggle sex bunny, but he doesn't always like me to say that. Apparently it offends Kumagorou. 

But, mmm, Ryuichi always smells so nice after a good romp too. Another romp didn't sound so bad either. He started to make a giggling noise as I began to lick up his neck. But we both stopped and froze when an ear-shattering shriek carried throughout the apartment like bad feed from a microphone. 

Then...it disappeared. Considering what usually went on in the place above Ryuichi's, it wasn't too unusual. Seriously. There's some lady up there who sounds like a cat with a hernia when having orgasms. It's sick. But the guy doesn't sound much better. Don't worry, I'll spare you the details. Besides, the taste of Ryu-sweat was calling. 

"Nnn…Tatsuha..." Ohh, I love it when he moans like that. Raking his fingernails down my back, I bit along his collarbone, spreading him for the fourth time that night when that stupid shriek came up again. 

"…What the fuck is that?" Apparently Ryuichi was more interested in another fuck, but that thing sounded way too close to ignore. He gave a whiney moan when I pulled away, but that stupid shriek just went off again and sounded even closer. 

It only then occurred to me to wonder who the culprit was… 

"Ryu…what's that?" 

He just sighed, pawing at my ass, which was not appreciated at the time because I was confused and it was his turn to bottom, anyway. Grabbing his hand, I looked into his lovely eyes – don't knock it, it's true – and asked more seriously, 

"Ryuichi…what is that?" 

"…A new guest!" he finally said cryptically, with that 'love the sinner, hate the sin' look. 

That was when there was a screeching squawk near my head. 

------------------ 

It only took an hour or two to clean up the feathers and crap the thing left all over the apartment. I was still kind of horny, but Ryuichi seemed more disappointed than anything else. I tried to toss the goddamned flying turkey out the window, but Ryuichi said that was animal abuse and an important part of Christmas. So I let him deal with the spawn of Satan while I vacuumed up the mess it made. 

Done, I went into the living room where I knew Ryu was, surprised to find it in one piece – the thing was deadly, okay? It was a fucking pigeon, but really like a pigeon chicken but bigger, stupider, and meaner and _loud_. 

Anyway, it was sitting on the tree now. Ryu had tied one of those bird leash things to it's foot and it was just…sitting on that pear tree, looking too smug, in my opinion. 

"Ryu, if that thing starts making nests and having babies, there—" 

"She can't if she has no one to mate with, no da!" A valid point. "Her name is 'Ophelia' and she is going to stay with us for Christmas!" 

See, that's what I was afraid of. 

"What?" I didn't want any sex-impeding bird to be flying around every time I got in the mood. Or even when I wanted to sleep. And it was BIG. "Why do you want a turkey on your tree?" 

To that, he just looked confused. "Ophelia's not a turkey, she's a partridge!" he corrected. 

Like that made any more sense. 

"I don't care what the hell it is, but there's no way it can sit there and not want to terrorize everything. What about all the crap it'll…crap?" 

Ryuichi shook his head in that disapproving manner he did sometimes. Apparently, I had missed something. But before I could say anything, he put a finger to my lips and just smiled. Then, he started humming. Some tune that wasn't one of Grasper's, but somehow it sounded familiar… 

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me" Ryuichi sang, giving me a quick kiss on the lips at the end of that line. "A partridge in a pear tree!" 

I blinked. Then again. Who would give their lover that? The bird was very unsexy and the tree…okay, the tree was kinda cool, but not made for the life of a household plant. Ryuichi seemed to see my confusion and laughed. 

"It's that song, na? 'The 12 Days of Christmas' I told you about? That's the first day! Welcome to your first day of Christmas, Ta-kun!" With that, he gave me a much more demanding kiss. 

Even while feeling out all the different contours of Ryuichi's mouth, I had to wonder if this was how it started, could it get stranger? 

It was going to be a long, long twelve days. 

------------------ 

_To be continued..._

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
A partridge in a pear tree 


	3. The Second Day of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas  
**Disclaimer:** Gravitation or it's charas are not mine, but that of Maki Murakami-Sensei  
**Pairings:** Tatsuha/Ryuichi/Tatsuha  
**Warnings:** POV, Fluff, Romance, Crazy, Randomness, Holidayness, sexyness  
**Author's Notes:** Chapter two! Yes, it DOES exist! I put this fic on hold for the holiday season to come around again, and lo' and behold, it is December once again! SO we are continuing the craziness from last year. Hope you enjoy 

**Chapter 2 - The Second Day of Christmas**

------------------ 

I awoke the next morning with a sense of impending doom. Ryuichi was sleeping soundly on his day off while I shuffled out of the room, grumpy and seriously wanting some caffeine before braving the streets of Tokyo to go try inject holy knowledge into my brain. 

The chicken pigeon – oh, sorry, 'Ophelia', which is very hard to pronounce, by the way, though Ryu does it flawlessly – was still sitting in that tree when I passed by. I swear to whatever deity you believe in, she smirked at me. I was this close to making an Ophelia Special for breakfast after all the shit she pulled the night before. 

Hey, I said I was grumpy. 

While I knew I should have been giving myself a little brain food before heading out, I couldn't help but look around the apartment for any sense of Ryuichi's next surprise. Unfortunately all I found was a black sock I'd lost over a month ago, an old candy wrapper, and one of Ryu's used coloring books. 

Failing my quest, I begrudgingly shut the front door behind me and left to catch a bus. Yeah, I know I have a bike to ride, but traffic can be total hell downtown; sometimes public transport really is the best option. 

But through every note I took, all I could think of was what Ryuichi had in store, trying to convince myself nothing could be worse than the chicken pigeon. 

Oops. 

Ophelia. 

------------------ 

At the bus stop, I got an unexpected call from my ever cave-dwelling darkness-loving brother. He rarely calls me, and if he does, it's because he actually needs me to do something for him, or he thinks I've done something stupid and wants to tell me what an idiot I am – it's his way of being concerned, really. Really. 

"Hey, Aniki" I answered in a singsong voice. All I got at first was a grunt on the other end. "Wait up, you called me, bro, you're the one supposed to be initiating conversation." 

I could hear the sigh. _"I'm not calling for idle chit-chat."_

Rolling my eyes, I looked down the street, keeping an eye out for the bus. "I assumed as much." There was a long silence, and I knew it'd become my duty to yank the info out of him. "So, what's the occasion for gracing me with your voice?" 

Eiri made a snorting noise, and I think I heard him scratch his nose. Or something. I know you want to know the details. 

_"Mika wanted you and that old man you're dating to come to dinner the 22nd."_

I blinked, watching the bus pull up in front of me. One day after my birthday. Not that I expected them to care much, but acknowledging the fact I was one year older would be a nice change. 

"Why? What's she got-wait, what'd you call Ryuichi?" 

Another sigh._ "Just say you'll come, okay? I've got better things to do than play messenger for you or her."_

It was my turn to sigh. "Yeah yeah, we'll be there, I'm sure. Why didn't she ask me herself, though?" 

_"Hell if I know."_ The pause was almost nonexistent. I boarded the bus. _"Whatever. I asked. You answered. I'm going."_ Click! Connection lost. 

Not even so much as a cheerful goodbye from my dear brother! But he actually told me he was going to hang up before he did. That's more miraculous than you think, trust me. 

See? He does love me 

------------------ 

My hand stayed on the door handle forever. Part of me was ready to burst into the apartment, and the other half was not looking forward to whatever mess had built up over the few hours I was gone. 

But I am a man! I could take it, and reassured by the fact that I have a penis, I gripped the handle and swung the door open. 

The apartment was quiet – not silent, thankfully. Silence with Ryuichi is always a bad sign. Kicking my shoes off, I called out to my sexy little twisted love, 

"I'm home! Ryu?" 

I was met with a muffled, "Welcome back! I'm in the bathroom." 

Raising an eyebrow, I was quickly replacing any bad thoughts with the idea of a nice, long, warm shower. We could wash each other and all that – we'd certainly need to after what I was planning. 

Dropping my bag on the floor, letting fate decide where it would lay, I rushed down the hall towards our bathroom, and was met with a very nice view of Ryu-ass. Pants or no pants, it's a lovely sight to behold. So I did, literally. 

He jumped at the friendly grope, swinging around and quickly pulling the shower curtain over the tub – Ryuichi had installed a more western style bathroom, liking what he'd become accustom to in America more than what I'm used to. Bathtubs aside, he was grinning there and looking positively mischievous. 

I liked it! 

Striding forward, going in for the kill like the sexy predator I am, I grabbed my Ryuichi by the waist, smirking against his lips. "Mmm…preparing a bath?" He was puddy in my hands. As it should be. 

"Mmmm…" The nipping at my lips was the best way to be welcomed home. Like EVER. Why didn't other people think of that? 

On second thought, scratch that. I don't like the image of my dad or my sister or –ew. Gross. Fuck. That's wrong on so many levels. 

Okay, so only Ryu could do that. And he was doing it quite well, I might add. Returning the favor, I reached for the curtains to begin our little bathtub excursion when Ryuichi suddenly yanked them back into place. Blinking, I pulled away a bit, trying again. 

Only to get the same reaction. 

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he smiled innocently. "You don't want to take a bath, love? I'll wash your back…you wash mine." I grinned. "I assure you, I'm feeling quite dirty right now and could use a good scrub down…" 

Ahh, I loved the light blush to his cheeks, but Ryu kept his hand firm on the curtains. "Na why don't we move this someplace else…?" 

I frowned at that. No, dammit, I wanted Ryuichi sexy and wet and I wanted it right then and there. Especially since that chicken pigeon turkey thing could be watching easily if we left the safety of the bathroom. I don't want any more sex ruined on account of animals Ryu decides to let into the apartment. 

So, with resolve, I shoved Ryuichi against me and yanked the curtain away from him, revealing, as I thought, a made bath. 

But there was something…odd about it. 

Odd and greenish. 

Two reptilian-like heads turned towards me, little beady eyes staring me down. I stared back, unblinking. They sat too contently in my bathtub for my liking. 

Ryuichi seemed horrified. "You weren't supposed to see until later, no da!!" 

"Ryuichi…love…" My eyes didn't waver from the…guests, to use my beloved's term. "…Tell me what I'm _seeing?_" 

There was a long sigh, but Ryuichi pulled up a good face for me with a smile. And he began singing that little tune that was quickly becoming something akin to a forbidding song. 

_"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me"_ And as last time, he gave me a little kiss on the lips at that line – this part of the ritual I could become accustom too very easily. _"Two turtle doves," he motioned to the new guests, "and a partridge in a pear tree"_

A long silence dragged on. He was watching my reaction expectantly. 

Finally, I said the only thing I could. 

"Buh?" 

He laughed, snuggling against me, all worry over ruining the surprise gone – which he didn't need to, I was very surprised either way. 

"Aren't turtle doves birds?" 

"Yes," he said sheepishly. 

"Those are turtles." 

Ryuichi nodded. 

"Sitting on soap bars." 

Another nod and a cute smile. "They're DOVE soap bars!" 

You know that anime drop to the floor with your legs in the air thing you see? I really felt like doing that right about then. 

"…So we have two turtles floating on dove-brand soap bars in our bathtub?" 

"Right!" He clung, blue eyes sparkling in a way that made me want to make all of him sparkle in the best ways, but the black little eyes watching us was quickly killing my libido. "I originally got real turtle doves in here, but when I did Ophelia had a fit! So, I got replacements" 

Ryuichi was crazy. But I wouldn't have him any other way. 

"Happy day number two, Ta-kun!" The kiss that followed momentarily erased all doubt of his sanity in my mind, turtles and soap blissfully ignored. 

The turtles weren't nearly as bad as the chicken pigeon. We eventually drained the tub and let them stay in an aquarium Ryu had got just for the occasion – with a realistic environment, thankfully. He did, however, put dove soap on the side just in case they wanted to take another bath. 

That was when he told me they weren't guests, but permanent residence from now on. 

"…Um…why?" 

He gave the most adorable pout! His lips are wonderful. "Because we need pets in here! The place gets soooooo boring when you're gone, no da, and Kumagorou says he wants more animal friends to talk to too!" 

This could quickly become a growing obsession, and therefore a problem for my own sanity. But turtles were quiet, well mannered enough. Tilting my head to the side, I regarded the little guys and decided that they'd be pretty cool. 

They seemed to be giving me the same appraisal. 

"What do you want to name them?" I asked. 

"Mmmmmmm…" Ryuichi thought while tapping his chin, looking up towards the ceiling. You could see his entire face light up when he'd made the decision. "Beethoven and Mozart!" 

Once again, my Ryuichi never ceases to surprise me with the way his mind works. 

Rather than asking why dead European composers were their namesakes, I settled for a milder question, "Which one's which?" 

He pointed to the one with a white spot on it's back. "This one is Beethoven, because Beethoven was deaf and this one is special like that." I just shrugged and nodded in response. Whatever made my love happy. 

So, Beethoven and Mozart joined our little family. Kumagorou was quite pleased, as was I with Ryuichi's mood for the rest of the evening. It definitely paid off in his performance, if you know what I mean. 

But as I turned off the lamp to my desk, clock reading 4:28 AM, I realized it was not just another day, another night staying up too late studying for a test I couldn't care less about. And after chicken pigeons, sparkly tropical trees and famous turtles, that were clean nonetheless, the realization gave me a strange mix of anticipation and fear. 

That kind of fear where you're not terrified, but you know there's something waiting for you just around the corner, waiting to steal your wallet, gum, whatever you have on you. That sends your e-mail to dating websites and Viagra ads. 

Yes, I knew that the mildness of the turtle surprise would not last long. Because it was a new day with new possibilities that Ryuichi would take without a second thought on living space or practicalities. 

It was the third day of Christmas. 

------------------- _To be continued..._

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
A partridge in a pear tree 

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Two turtle doves  
And a partridge in a pear tree 


End file.
